La Balada de un Alma Rota
by GoldScarb
Summary: This is the tale of a man who could burn the heavens and freeze hell. This is the story of human mistakes and the deadly concequences of them. This is when the oppressed strike back.
1. Prologue

La Balada de un Alma Rota

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Mariachi Trilogy.**

Alright second fic, Whoo! It's a Harry Potter, with ideas taken from the "Mariachi Trilogy".

Title means "The Ballad of a Broken Soul"

Warning child abuse graphic and mentioned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me tell you a tale of secrets and lies, darkness and magic, and music and death. This is the story of a man who was a god and yet not. The story of a man who was the devil himself yet as bright as an angel. This is the story of El Sonido de la Devastación **(1)**.

It was a perfectly ordinary house, in a perfectly ordinary neighborhood. Yes that's exactly what 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey was. That was what the average passerby would say about the glance. However, deeply and sadly, they would be wrong. For deep inside was a dark secret, that when, not if, it was released would consume all that stood in its way.

What is the secret you ask? Let me show you, but be warned for what you will see can never be unseen. You still want to see, huh. Fine but do not blame me for any horrors you witness.

El Sonido de la Devastación was born like all children innocent and naive. He grew believing that the concepts 'Justice', 'Good and Evil', and 'The Golden Rule'. He was born to a handsome father and a beautiful mother, and when he was born he had beautiful twin sister. He himself was a handsome child, nearly gorgeous.

However his family was not a normal family, they were magical. Now you may be wondering what's so special about a magical child besides the obvious gifts. It was his magic, the deep and ancient magic that coursed and surged through his veins. A raging storm, stronger than any that would be seen on the physical plain, danced and twisted in his bodies.

One day the happy family was shattered by a prophecy, a betrayal, and an attack by a demon who was once a man. The boy was scarred in the attempt, marked in a way that showed his potential greatness. However the first man to appear at the burning building did not see this. He saw blindly, for he was an old man and his judgment was eschewed.

The family knew that the demon-who-was-once-a-man would be back and the girl had to be ready. So they sent El Sonido de la Devastación to the Mother's Sisters. Now the Mother knew she and her sister had their problems, but they were family surly they wouldn't hurt a child right?

If only the Mother had known, If only we had known maybe things would have been different… No destiny meant for the child to be like this, it was meant to be. _Dios nos ayude a todos (2)._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sound of Devastation

God help us all

This is my second fic in two days Boo-yah.


	2. Petition

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

GoldScarb


End file.
